The processors in integrated circuits and other electronic assemblies are continually being required to handle an ever-increasing number of signals. A typical processor often requires additional signals in order to operate at higher frequencies and to simultaneously perform more logic and memory operations.
Electrical sockets are often used to secure electronic packages that include processors onto a system board (e.g., a mother board or a printed circuit board (PCB)). Most sockets are typically constructed for easy installation and replacement of the electronic packages.
Many sockets include contacts that are assembled within the socket to provide an electrical connection between the system board and the electronic package that includes the processor. Solder balls are usually attached to each contact so that a reflow process bonds the socket to the PCB.
There is a need for a socket that has a higher contact density in order to increase the number of signals that may be simultaneously sent to a processor which is within an electronic package. In addition, increasing the contact density within a socket may allow the overall size of an electronic package to be reduced depending on the configuration of the electronic system that includes the processor.